


My Thy'la,My Lover

by SarahBear1210



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Jim, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBear1210/pseuds/SarahBear1210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God Spock, please!" Jim whined. Spock had had him on edge all night and the proud captain was quickly reaching his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thy'la,My Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [My Thy'la,My Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049835) by [hjy9524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524)



> This is my first time ever writing something like this. So please let me know what all y'all think, but I do ask that you be nice about it. This is unedited. Sorry about that and for the summary. This really is just Spock and Jim getting it on.

"God Spock, please!" Jim whined. Spock had had him on edge all night and the proud captain was quickly reaching his breaking point.  
Spock just hummed in acknowledgment, his eyes never leaving his captain's body. Spock often thought that James T. Kirk was indeed a beautiful specimen of the human race, but he was never more beautiful than at this moment.  
Spock currently had him naked on their shared bed on his hands and knees. His wrists and ankles were tied with a soft ribbon with just enough slack to allow to adjust his position as needed. His skin was flushed a bright red and a light sheen of sweat glistened in the light of their quarters. Yes Jim Kirk was a beautiful man indeed.  
Spock was yanked out of his musings with the object of his thoughts gave another whine, this one more desparate than the last. Acting purely on instinct, Spock lowered his hand and gently gave his cock a squeeze in an effort to ease some of the tension that had built over the course of the night.  
Jim was watching him out the corner of his eye he couldn't stop the whimper that came out. Spock moved more into his line of sight and gave himself a small stroke. If only his lover would touch him like that.  
"Spock," he whimpered. He adjusted his legs to try and relieve some of the ache within him. But all he did was make it worse as the movement jostled the plug that Spock had placed in him. It bumped his prostate ever so slightly and it only drove the captain crazier.  
Spock decided it was time to show his lover some mercy, and he climbed up onto the bed behind him.  
"Do you have any idea just how glorious you look right now?" Spock asked, not really expecting an answer. He leaned forward a little bit and used his thumbs to spread those rosey cheeks apart. He let loose a low growl when his eyes came upon the base of the plug that was holding his Thy'la open for him. On a whim he gave it a hard flick and Jim's hips jerked forward.  
"Please Spock. Please I can't take it. Fuck me," Jim's voice was on the urge of breaking. Spock gave a growl of approval. He loved it when Jim surrendered to him and to his body.  
"Listen to yourself," Spock kept his voice low. "Listen to the great Captain Kirk beg."  
Words left Jim and all he could do anymore was keen. Jim lowered his head and chest to the bed and arched his hips as much as he could. He was instinctively presenting himself as a willing, submissive mate and his actions spoke to Spock on a primal level. The time for teasing was over . Holding one of the cheeks open with his hand, he used the other to pull the toy out of his captain. Jim let out a cry and tried to back his hips into the toy. Spock dropped the toy on the bed and gave Jim's ass a slap.  
"Do it again," Jim gasped. Spock obliged his lover and gave the opposite cheek a smack. He fell deeper into lust as he watched his lover's ass turn a deeper shade of red. He had the sudden urge to taste his Thy'la and gave into it without a moment's hesitation.  
He palmed his those glorious globes of flesh and massaged them gently. Jim gave a small groan in appreciation. He spread those cheeks and ducked his head forward to lick the flesh around Jim's open hole. Jim gave a light squeal. He was caught in the desire to pull away from the rough tongue and the desire to push back against it. Knowing he had no choice for either action, he fisted his pillow and sighed into it.  
Spock finished licking his lover's flesh and began to feel around for the lube that had gotten lost in the dishevelled bedding. He found it and coated his hand. He thrusted into his hand for a minute or two and released a soft sound of pleasure.Suffeciently worked up, he situated himself behind his lover and thrust into the willing body below him.  
Jim cried out at being filled so suddenly and he threw his head back in pleasure. He gasped and breathed in some much needed air as Spock began to move ever so slowly. Spock gave a low groan of his own and draped his body over his beloved mate.  
"You're always so warm my Thy'la and always so deliciously tight," he muttered huskily into his captain's ear. Jim squirmed, listening to his mate pant above him. Spock pulled out before quickly shoving back in.  
"I do not think I can be gentle any longer Jim," He uttered as his eyes fell closed. The urge to claim the man beneath him was becoming too much and Jim was quick to agree with him.  
"Don't want gentle," he moaned out the last word. Spock removed his hands from his lover's hips and moved to entwine them with his lover. Jim grasped them tightly and held on to them for dear life. Spock moved at a quicker pace and Jim did his best to meet him thrust for thrust.  
"Sooo good Spock," he choked out. "More." Spock grunted his agreement and moved his hips at a quicker pace. Jim was crying out continously. The need to come was stronger than ever and he didn't know if he should be thankful for the ring around his dick that prevented that release.  
Spock could feel the body beneath tensing in preparation. He knew that his lover was growing desparate with the need to come and that knowledge was speeding up his own need.  
"Do you want to come Jim?" Spock groaned out, the sound of flesh smacking adding to the fire that was growing within him. Spock's rhythm began pick up at an almost animal like rate.  
"Yes oh my fuck! Please, please let me come," Jim was practically sobbing out the answer. Spock released one of his Thy'la's hands and quickly removed the ring that was preventing his lover's release. He wrapped his hand around Jim's cock and and sped up to an impossible rate so that Jim was practically fucking his hand. It only took a few quick thrusts through Spock's hands before Jim came screaming out Spock's name. It took a few more thrusts of his own to reach the precipise before he howled out Jim's name and came deep within his lover.  
Spock laid on top of Jim for a minute before reaching over to untie the ribbon from Jim's wrists.  
"Are you all right Thy'la?" Spock asked as he gave him a small kiss on the shoulder. Jim gave an affirmative hum and let his body drop down to the bed. Spock pulled out and Jim let out a soft sigh without opening his eyes. Spock could see him falling asleep on the spot and stood up to go and get a warm cloth to clean them both. He untied the ribbon from Jim's ankles before heading towards their joined bathroom. He knew that Jim wouldn't appreciate waking up sticky from the night's activities. He returned to the bed and gave his lover then himself a quick wipe down. He climbed back into bed and Jim instinctivly cuddled into his side. Spock wrapped an arm around his lover and gave him a small kiss on his head. He closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep.  
'Love you Spock,' Jim's mental voice echoed through their shared mental bond.  
'And I love you Jim,' he replied back.  
Feeling safe and content with his lover in his arms, Spock felt himself drifting off to sleep. 

~The End~


End file.
